oberinfandomcom-20200215-history
PvP Island
PvP Island is a square island somewhat northeast of Lerilin. It is sometimes referred to as Black Island or the Black Isle. The island is almost completely surrounded by trees; one can only enter through an opening at the southeast corner. There is a Temple and a Stable near this entrance, outside of the trees. Inside the island there are two small buildings, each of which are situated opposite from each other on either the east or west sides. Both of these structures have a Forge right next to them. In the dead center of the island is a Portal surrounded by a tiny moat of water. Throughout the island there are also a few rock formations, both big and small. Lastly, near the south wall is a small area bounded by black fencing. This enclosure is sometimes referred to as the cage. Many things are different inside PvP Island. You can target any other player or pet. When you die, you lose no successes and your corpse cannot be accessed by any other player; only you can loot it. However, you don't gain any successes inside the island. When a pet dies inside PvP, they get sent back to the stable with low HP. These rules only apply inside the trees, everything is back to normal as soon as you step out. It is possible to attack other people outside of the trees if you target them inside PvP. One must take care to untarget when leaving so you don't kill anyone outside of PvP Island. If you kill someone outside, they will die normally and lose some successes. Players and GMs take this seriously, and you will get in a lot of trouble if you do it. GMs sometimes partake in PvP. You can attack them, although you are almost guaranteed to lose. They can cast any spell and can summon any creature to their aid. They commonly use Black Dragons to help them. GMs have been and can be killed in PvP, although they probably won't let you get away with it. Sometimes people set up tournaments or other battles in PvP. These events are usually part of festivals. GMs can help with them such as spawning Guards in the two small buildings which can be used as bases in team battles. There are usually rules to most fights. Most of the time potions are not allowed, but it all depends on the fight. PvP in Oberin is not balanced, as Oberin isn't a PvP game. Some classes are at an advantage against other classes. Clerics can use the Magic Reflection spell to defeat Wizards easily, for instance. There are many strategies for each class, and some work better than others. To get to PvP Island, one can travel due north of the Cemetery in Lerilin, or southeast of the lower tip of the Poison Island near Marali. You can also teleport there using a Pure Black Crystal. The portal inside PvP Island will accept any of the other Pure Crystals that lead to towns, so it would be wise to carry one with you to get back easily. Category:Location Category:Island